One Little Slip
by pictureswithboxes
Summary: Beca waited until the door was shut before looking back at her friend. "You know, you guys fight a lot more than I would've thought. I mean, it's normally like one of you doesn't like something that the other does, then you tell her, then boom! Aubrey stops sorting the cereal by its fiber content or you stop renaming your cat."


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**.

* * *

Chloe Beale sat in her and, her girlfriend of four years, Aubrey's shared apartment, straightening everything up. Aubrey had been been away in Oregon, helping her father move into his new home after his work had relocated him, and was going to be home at any time.

"Hey, Chlo." Aubrey greeted, entering the apartment with her luggage. "Sorry I'm late, the flight had like three layovers. One was in Michigan, tell me how that makes sense."

"I can't tell you, Bree." Chloe laughed, moving in to kiss the blonde, before pulling away quickly, her face twisted with disgust. "Have you been smoking? You smell like an ashtray."

"..." Aubrey made a face. "I only had one... pack-uh-carton."

"Seriously?!" Chloe threw her hands up and moved away from her girlfriend. "You quit last year, Bree! How can you even smoke in this day and age? I mean- did you just say that you smoked a carton? Do you even care about lung cancer? Or heart failure? Or... Dammit, Bree!"

"Chloe," Aubrey set her jaw and stood a little straighter. "I hate to break it to you, but I'm an adult. And you're not my mother. So, really, I'm free to do what I please."

"It'll kill you." Chloe snapped, stomping into the bedroom. "Every time you smoke, you kill yourself a little bit. That's two hours off your life for each one!"

"What're you doing?" Aubrey sighed, closing the door and leaning against it.

"Packing!"

"What?"

"I'm not going to sit here and watch you kill yourself."

"Chlo-"

"No, you can die if you want to, but I won't be here to let you." Chloe exited the bedroom with a duffle bag on her shoulder. "Have fun smoking."

Chloe left, slamming the door for effect, before climbing into her car and starting the ignition. She paused for a moment, thinking of where she was going to go, because going back into the apartment was definitely not an option, she had already stormed out, walking back in would be like surrendering. The redhead began to drive, deciding that going to Beca and Jesse's apartment would be her best option. Beca was always willing to listen to her vent about how annoying Aubrey could be and Jesse was always willing to leave the apartment while the two women trash talked his friend.

"It's Chloe." Chloe said, knocking on the door.

"Hey," Beca answered the door, her brow furrowed. "Did you and Aubrey fight?"

"Yeah..." Chloe nodded, entering the apartment with her friend.

"Jesse, out." Beca said, gesturing to the door while she and Chloe sat on the sofa.

"Wait, so Chloe and Aubrey had a fight, but I have to leave?" Jesse asked incredulously, walking to the door nonetheless. "That makes so much sense."

Beca waited until the door was shut before looking back at her friend. "You know, you guys fight a lot more than I would've thought. I mean, it's normally like one of you doesn't like something that the other does, then you tell her, then boom! Aubrey stops sorting the cereal by its fiber content or you stop renaming your cat."

"I couldn't just pick one name, there are so many good cat puns."

"Well, I'm happy that you stuck with Pounce de Lion, but anyway, what did she do this time?" Beca paused. "No, wait, I like to gues-"

"Beca-"

"No, really, it'll be fun. She tried to sell the cat on eBay again."

"No."

"She punched a guy who flirted with you."

"She only does that when she's drunk, but no."

"When does she get drunk?"

"When I make her."

"Okay... She-"

"She started smoking again."

"So?" Beca shrugged, making Chloe scowl. "I mean, sure, it's bad for her, but-"

"That's all, it's bad for her!" Chloe exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. "It's disgusting! And she promised me that she would quit-"

"She tried, though."

"She didn't try, once she gets an idea in her head, there's no way that she'll give up. She probably saw an opportunity and took it."

"She was done for a year."

"And the moment that she's around her family-"

"Who're all smokers."

"That doesn't matter, she promised me."

"Was she sorry?"

"No, she said that she's an adult and that she can make her own decisions."

"Well, she's right."

"Whose side are you on?" Chloe snapped, making Beca lean back.

"Just because I understand her side, doesn't mean that I agree. I'm on your side, but really, what are you going to do? Stay here until she and Jesse die alone? You know they can't take care of themselves."

"Aubrey's an adult."

"And you're acting like a kid."

"You're not helping."

"Look," Beca stood up and went to her kitchen. "You're obviously worked up, why don't we just hang out, drink, eat pizza, then tomorrow, you and Aubrey can work it out."

"You make that sound a lot easier than it is."

"Aubrey's an agreeable person."

"Who have you been talking to?"

"She's agreeable when it comes to you, Chlo. She always listens to you, just don't yell at her, you know she gets super defensive when people yell."

"I was mad."

"I know."

"And she deserved it."

"You're right."

"And now I feel bad."

"It'll be okay, if I know Aubrey, she's either feeling worse than you, or annoyed because Jesse won't stop talking about the cinematic excellence of _Titanic_."

"At least she's having a bad night, too."

* * *

"Jesse, I don't give a shit about _Titanic_." Aubrey snapped, taking a drag of her cigarette, her eyes trained on the film in front of her and her friend. "Yes, Leonardo Dicaprio is a treasure, yes he deserved an Oscar, no I don't want to watch it again! There are only so many times a person can watch _Jack _die before it stops being sad and starts being funny."

"That hurts me." Jesse sighed, taking a sip of beer. "I mean, it's such a great story-"

"It's _Romeo and Juliet_ on a boat, but with more casualties."

"You're a bitter woman."

"Go to hell."

"You're gonna die before me, especially at the rate you're smoking."

"Women live longer than men, so I'm just levelling the playing field."

"Yeah, but you're three years older than me."

"Well, I plan on murdering you if you make me watch _Titanic _again." Aubrey glancing over at the man, who started to pout. "Your pouting has no effect on me."

"I'd blame withdrawal from quitting, but alas, there's smoke in the air." Jesse rolled his eyes.

"You're right." Aubrey stubbed out her cigarette. "Now, I have to get rid of the smell, huh?"

"Probably."

Aubrey stood up and went to one of the cabinets, pulling out a couple scented candles and _Febreeze_. The blonde picked up her ashtrays, which were filled with cigarette butts, and tossed it directly into the trash. She opened the windows, despite the snow outside and Jesse's indignant shout, and set up fans at each window. Aubrey, then forced Jesse to spray the _Febreeze _around the room, while she lit the candles.

"You're good at this." Jesse noted, putting the bottle back on the countertop. "How long have you been-"

"My brothers taught me," Aubrey said, sitting back on the sofa. "I don't smoke in the apartment. This was a one time thing."

"I bet." Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Okay, it doesn't even matter, my mom smokes, too. It's whatever."

"Good, because I don't smoke in here."

"Wanna watch-"

"This would be the third time that you said _Titanic_. That's nine hours of a sinking boat, I don't want to watch _Titanic._"

"Fine, what do you want to watch?"

"Not _Titanic_."

"You're mean."

"No, I'm not, I just don't want to spend my whole night sitting alone-"

"Hey-"

"Watching the same movie over and over again."

"We could watch-"

"No."

"How did-"

"Making you feel bad brings me joy."

"Want some Chinese?"

"Yeah, you order."

"Why?"

"I don't like talking on the phone."

"You hate everything."

"Hating everything around you makes me happy."

"You're a bad person."

"It makes me feel better about having a fight with my girlfriend."

"... I don't even know what to say."

"Order some food."

"Okay."

* * *

"Jesse, you can go home, now." Chloe said, entering the apartment the next morning.

"Thank God, Aubrey's mean." Jesse stood and prepared to leave. "We're seeing _The Great Gatsby_, right?"

"Yup." Aubrey nodded, not making eye contact with Chloe.

"Okay, bye." Jesse left the apartment, leaving behind him a tense silence.

"... Hi." Chloe mumbled, sitting in the chair beside the sofa.

"Hi." Aubrey replied, fidgeting a little.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you." Chloe said, making the blonde glance up at her. "It was wrong, you're an adult and if you want to fill your lungs with tar and basically cat pee, then who am I to stop you."

"It's funny that you said that, because I threw away my last pack last night." Aubrey laughed a little, making her girlfriend grin. "I'm sorry that I broke my promise. It was stupid and I just- I'm not going to make any excuses for myself."

"Are we done fighting?"

"Do you have anything else to say?"

"The apartment smells nice."

"Yeah, I burned some candles. I-uh-I was being petty and made the apartment stink on purpose, that was also stupid."

"You're a little shit."

"I know."

"So, can we be in love again?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Chloe leaned in and pressed a light kiss to Aubrey's lips, before pulling back. "I was expecting the taste of smoke... How many times did you brush your teeth?"

"Seven and I used mouth wash."

"That's what I call dedication."

"Only the best for you, Chlo."


End file.
